ousama_gamefandomcom-20200222-history
Natsuko Honda
'Natsuko Honda ' (本多 奈津子, Honda Natsuko) is one of the main characters of the Ousama Game series. She is the twin sister of Chiemi Honda and the daughter of Kazunari Honda. Appearance Natsuko is a rather small girl. She has violet-brown hair that is chest-length, and she has a small beige clip on the left side of her bangs. She has blue eyes and wears the standard female uniform for Kure Academy, with thigh-high dark grey socks and black school shoes. Personality Natsuko used to be a very sweet person, usually being the first to introduce herself. She is cheerful and popular because of her outgoing nature. However, as a result of her previous experiences playing a King's Game in the past, she became twisted and dark, apparently willing to sacrifice others in order to ensure her survival and keeping her former personality only as a facade. She is also said to be a fast runner and athletic (according to Rina) and this is demonstrated at the sports relay race and shown when she could climb and jump a wired fence with little effort. History Natsuko was named by her father in honor of his first love and cousin, who died in the first ever King's Game. However, Kazunari began to feel loathing towards Natsuko as her appearance and name were constant reminders of the painful events he went through during his own King's Game. His hatred eventually reached a point to where he slapped baby Natsuko across the face, at which point it was decided that she would be sent away to live with her grandmother, meanwhile, Chiemi would continue to be raised by her parents. It was revealed in the third light novel that she is the twin sister of Chiemi. Natsuko used to attend Shimon Academy, during which time she got into a relationship with Kentaro. However, as a result of the King's Game, Kentaro and all of Natsuko's other classmates were killed. During this time Natsuko was been in the hospital after being discovered unconscious near the end of the game, and received a text from the other survivor, Mai Satake, to meet her on the rooftop. During this time, Natsuko received a second to last order from the King to kill Mai. Mai talked to Natsuko and somehow made her furious which caused Natsuko to push her off the railings and fell on her death, thereby completing her order. Thus, Natsuko became the winner of the second King's Game. As her and Chiemi were born during the time of the first King's Game, they became the hosts of the second King's Game and third King's Game. Synopsis King's Game arc Three months later after the events of Ousama Game: Rinjou, Natsuko transferred to Kure Academy hiding her dark personality to her classmates. She is known for being a cheerful girl who warms up transferees into her class and is famous for being the anchor of a marathon. When Nobuaki passed the baton to her, she surprisingly overtakes the current champion of the marathon, granting her class the winner of the game. She even grows up to liking Nobuaki, despite the latter trying to shrug her and her other classmates off. When the first King's Game message "Nobuaki to kiss Natsuko before midnight" was sent to everyone in the class, Natsuko's friends thought it was Nobuaki trying to make his move on her. At evening, Natsuko looked all over Nobuaki until she found him at the park, being anxious about the text message. When asked by Nobuaki on what heavens look like, she told him that it doesn't matter since living is the best. During the middle of their conversation, she kissed Nobuaki, thus, obeying the order of the King. When a chain of messages from the King was received by the both of them, she was ordered by Nobuaki to call their other classmates to meet them at the park. She bear witness on how Yuuichi died by blood loss due to disobeying the King's order. When the King ordered her to hook up with Teruaki, she begged Nobuaki to do it with him first since she claimed she is a virgin. However, after Nobuaki dismissed her and Teruaki coerced her to do it right at the park, her other persona came into view and she pushed Teruaki. Nobuaki tried to talk to her privately in the middle of the forest. She stated that a true human would sacrifice others in order to survive and asked Nobuaki if that is how he survived in his past game. She started to choke Nobuaki and said that she wants to kill him at that moment but Nobuaki harshly pushed her on the ground. In return, she screamed and claims that she was being attacked by Nobuaki. Her other classmates then tried to beat Nobuaki in front of her, and Natsuko told Mizuki to send one of her "die" texts to Nobuaki. She became annoyed when Mizuki cannot do it as she threw her phone and when Kenta saved Nobuaki from the classmates. However, she smiled as she got hold of Nobuaki's cell phone. Natsuko took Teruaki with her and went to a nearest room and he forcefully had sex with her. Natsuko called Nobuaki asking if Mizuki and Kenta are still with him and asked their status and brushed Nobuaki off when he asked her some questions. When Natsuko knocked the bathroom door after Teruaki told her multiple times to stop doing it as he panicked holding his phone, she climbed up to steal his phone telling Teruaki to never even try to betray her. Next morning, Nobuaki asked her if she could come with him to have a private talk and she complied. She showed surprise as to how Nobuaki knows Chiemi but said that knowing that fact can't make any understanding between the two of them. Natsuko gathers everybody at Bunko Park for the next order, where the class takes turns by seat order to break their fingers; the right fingers are worth +1 point each and left fingers -1 each, with the option to pass, and at the end of the game, anyone with a negative point total is punished. Natsuko intends to make things violent and kill Nobuaki with her strategy, but everyone seems to rebel by passing, including Nobuaki who was advised to pass. Then it is Teruaki's turn. After stalling the game by giving Nobuaki a haircut, Teruaki breaks his left hand to assign -5 points to Natsuko. Natsuko is threatened to be assigned -4 points unless she gives Teruaki back him and Nobuaki's phones. She gives back Nobuaki's phone but Teruaki assigns -4 points to Natsuko and -1 to her best friend Aimi. Then everyone else passes and Aimi is the last person to take a turn. She is reluctant to break her hand to save Natsuko and reveals Teruaki giving her a negative point was part of the plan to test whether Natsuko is a real friend by saving her. But Natsuko coerces Aimi to think about when she has helped her in the past, and she ends up breaking her fingers to save Natsuko and herself. When Nobuaki convinces everyone to work as a team, she dismissed him that like her previous game, there can only be one survivor. Natsuko then stated that she won as Teruaki got a punishment by her blocking the king through his phone in order to retaliate him. After receiving the order to race to Mt. Nuegakubi, where every 8 hours the person farthest away gets punished, Natsuko leaves everyone in the area. Being the first to arrive at Mt. Nuegakubi, she planned to trap her other classmates. She decided to lure and trap Takuya first then broke his leg. She gave directions to Yuuna but when Yuuna didn't believe her, she became trapped in a hole. Rina somehow was close to the summit but somehow Natsuko reiterated to her mind that she will be the only one to survive and Rina having to sacrifice many of her classmates in order to survive on her own. Rina then run but also fell to her death. When Ryou, Aya, Riona and Nobuaki are running toward Mt. Nuegakubi, she blocked their path and let them guessed what she was about to do. She was overpowered by them and they reached the summit, just as they get their next order to cut their body parts to make a human doll. Natsuko used a chainsaw and cut Ryou's legs as he sacrificed himself. She cuts Aya's body off when she tries to strangle her. With only Nobuaki, Riona, and Natsuko remaining, they finally calm down to brainstorm how to end the game once and for all. They combine the one-letter texts from the dead classmates and finally discover the truth about the King's Game: It is, in fact, an apocalyptic virus-type of game that would never end until all of humanity is destroyed. Even offering up all of their lives to end the game wouldn't matter because it will get the same result. Natsuko tries to kill Nobuaki by strangling him for confirming her suspicions of him giving everyone false hope, but she was attacked by Riona with the chainsaw and fatally wounds her. With Natsuko seemingly dead, Riona begins declaring her love for Nobuaki but using the last of her breath, Natsuko kills Nobuaki with the chainsaw, claiming she loved Nobuaki first and refusing to let Riona take him. Relationships Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Host of King's Game Category:King's Game survivors Category:King's Game: Extreme characters